Characters, Inc.
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Monsters, Inc.". It will appeared on Youtube on September 25, 2019. Cast: *James P. Sullivan - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Mike Wazowski - E.B. (Hop) *Boo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Boo in Monster Disguise - Holly Reindeer (My Friends Tigger & Pooh) *Randall Boggs - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar (2014)) *Mr. Waternoose - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Celia Mae - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Roz - Professor Squawkencluck (Danger Mouse) *Needleman and Smitty - Bit and Dizzy (UMIGO) *Fungus - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Abominable Snowman - Migo (Smallfoot) *Mrs. Flint - Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet) *Thaddeus Bile - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Betty - Penny (Inspector Gadget) *Jerry - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Small Monsters - Bernard and Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Tony - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Purple Slime Monster - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Kid Monsters doing skipping ropes - Tapirs (Ice Age) *Franky - Rooster (The Secret Life of Pets 2) *Orange Tentacle Monster - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Blue Monster with Teeth - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Ted Pauley - Diego (Ice Age) *Claws Ward's Assistant - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Charlie - Sid (Ice Age) *George Sanderson - Norm (Norm of the North) *Octopus Sushi - Hank (Finding Dory) *Wife and Husband Monsters - Gene and Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Camera Monster - Captain Cube (UMIGO) *Yellow News Monster - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Purple Pink Monster - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Yellow Slug Monster - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Multiple Eyes Monster - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster - Alan 'Brain' Powers (Arthur) *One-Eyed Assistant Monster - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) *Waxford - Fritz (Where's Waldo?) *Claws Ward - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Monsters with clipboards - Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sneezing Fire Monster - B.O.B. (Monsters Vs. Aliens) *Monster Teacher - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Slug Monster Assistant - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Spike Slug Monster - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Monster Kids - Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble and Skye (PAW Patrol) *CDA - Penguins (Happy Feet) Scenes Index: *Characters, Inc. Part 1 - Main Titles/Character in the Closet/Shere Khan *Characters, Inc. Part 2 - Morning Workout/Charactertropolis *Characters, Inc. Part 3 - Characters, Inc./Dave *Characters, Inc. Part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19! *Characters, Inc. Part 5 - End of the Day/Vanellope! *Characters, Inc. Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Characters, Inc. Part 7 - Bedtime *Characters, Inc. Part 8 - Sneaking Vanellope to Work/Potty Break/Dave's Plot *Characters, Inc. Part 9 - The Wrong Door/E.B. on the Run *Characters, Inc. Part 10 - The Trash Compactor *Characters, Inc. Part 11 - E.B. Kidnapped *Characters, Inc. Part 12 - The Scream Extractor *Characters, Inc. Part 13 - Nick Scares Vanellope *Characters, Inc. Part 14 - Banished *Characters, Inc. Part 15 - Nick Rescues Vanellope *Characters, Inc. Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo!"/The Door Chase/Dave's Demise *Characters, Inc. Part 17 - Tricking Shere Khan *Characters, Inc. Part 18 - Goodbye *Characters, Inc. Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty *Characters, Inc. Bloopers and Epilogue *Characters, Inc. Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Monsters, Inc. (2001) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Treasure Planet *The Angry Birds Movie *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Zootopia *Hop (2011) *Inspector Gadget *A Bug's Life *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *The Rescuers Down Under *Ice Age 1 & 2 *Monsters Vs. Aliens *Cats Don't Dance *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *UMIGO *Yin Yang Yo! *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Littlest Pets Shop *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Fredinand *Danger Mouse (2015) *Bambi 1 & 2 *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Big Hero 6 *Norm of the North 1 & 2 *Happy Feet 1 & 2 *Finding Dory *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *Mickey Mouse (2013) *The Emoji Movie *Home *Sing *Arthur *Octonauts *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *Where's Waldo? *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *101 Dalmatians (Animated) *PAW Patrol *Smallfoot *Dot. (TV Series) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Monsters Inc Movies Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube